Electrical connectors are widely used for interconnecting the circuitry components of electrically operated products and equipment. The connection and disconnection of cable or wire through the use of connectors permits convenience of assembly and maintenance as well as versatility in design.
Electrical connectors are of a wide variety and diverse construction. However, one common connector system includes a dielectric housing mounting a plurality of stamped and formed conductive terminals to which insulated multi-conductor cable or wiring may be electrically connected. Numerous terminal configurations; likewise are available, suited to the specific requirements of the application. A preferred terminal in many applications is one which has the capability of establishing electrical contact with the conductors of the cable by displacement of the insulative coating of the conductors, obviating the need to perform a separate step of stripping the insulative coating.
An extremely effective prior art insulation displacement terminal is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,619 to Dechelette, dated Apr. 23, 1985 and assigned to the assignee of this invention. Briefly, the terminal disclosed in that patent comprises a collapsible conductor engaging section into which an insulated wire may be axially inserted. The terminal is elongated and an electrical connection is established with a wire upon application of an axial force to the terminal directed generally parallel to the longitudinal axis of the wire, which is effective to collapse the collapsible conductor engaging section which slices through the insulation of the wire.
A plurality of terminals shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,619 patent may be mounted in a housing, with a corresponding plurality of insulated wires then axially advanced into the conductor engaging sections of the respective terminals. The wires may be mass terminated with the help of application tooling which causes the terminals to collapse inwardly to simultaneously collapse the conductor engaging sections of the terminals to displace the insulation of the wires and achieve high quality electrical connection with the conductors of the respective wires.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,816 to Roberts et al, dated Sep. 11, 1990 and assigned to the assignee of this invention, shows an improved electrical connector system utilizing terminals such as those shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,619 patent and which is self-terminating. Specifically, this patent discloses a modular rear housing or cover component mateable with either a front plug housing or a front receptacle housing which houses the axially displaceable terminals. The terminals can be mass terminated by inserting a plurality of wires into the modular rear housing or cover and by axially advancing the cover toward the front housing component of the system, the cover engaging the terminals and applying the necessary axial forces required to collapse the conductor engaging sections of the terminals. The housing components can be readily separated from one another for repair or replacement of the terminals.
This invention is directed to a further improvement in such insulation displacement connector systems, by providing an electrical connector assembly which allows for selective or individual termination of the respective terminals.